The present invention relates to cellular X-ray grids which are used in medical X-ray technique.
More particularly, it relates to a cellular X-ray grid which can be utilized during investigations conducted with X-rays in medicine as well as in other areas.
X-ray grids are known in which a lattice is composed of light sensitive glass which has slots or cells isolated from one another by specially oriented partitions which abosrb the X-ray radiation covered through the whole depth with an X-ray transmitting substance. Such a cellular X-ray grid is disclosed for example in the Soviet Inventor's Certificate No. 441109. The known grids possess several disadvantages. In the case of the cellular structure of the grid, with the size of the cell extending parallel to the direction of its movement during the exposure during exposure the complete erasing of the structure of the cells on the X-ray picture is not provided. This can lead to reduction of the informative capacity of the X-ray gram. A completely throughgoing perforated structure of the monolithic grid which is not reinforced mechanically at its ends and over its upper and lower surfaces does not provide a sufficient strength of the grid during bending and impact. The partitions which are covered with the X-ray non-transmitting layer over their full depth and which however do not have this coating at the end, can transmit a certain part of dispersed radiation through the non-protected ends. This also can somewhat reduce the informative property of the X-ray image. When the structural material is in the spaces in the cells or slots, the material absorbs a part of the information within long wave part of the exposing radiation which passes through the grid, since a great percentage of the long wave radiation is absorbed. It also reduces the informative property of the grid about the pathologies which are faintly distinguishable as to their density and sizes. This is very important for early or preventive diagnosis.